Seeker
Character Introduction ' ' A Seeker is a reconnaissance agent for the Black Swimmers, the military of the Liir race. Ayb was sent to Arbuda to investigate rumors of the Bloodweaver, one of the seven war criminals still at large and actively hunted by the Liir for their crimes against sentience. The Liir have powerful offensive and defensive Psionics but without armor of some kind they begin to dehydrate and die slowly. Class Introduction Two words to sum up the Seeker: Glass Cannon. Due to their ridiculously high stats and their Tentacle Whip that has a range of 2, and causes pain, an initial reaction of, "OP" will be tempered by the fact that, both in short term and long term, they don't have as much lasting power. The Seeker not only has a very low HP total, but also loses hydration when not wearing hydrating armor at 1 point per turn. Reaching 0 hydration causes dehydration, but regains 10 hydration each turn when wearing hydrating armor. Which makes life without armor even more deadly (and may limit armor options). Their armor also seems to occupy a solid chunk of equipment slots, making it so that equipment has to be juggled (ie, equipping a belt or gloves unequips their hydrating armor). On top of this the Seeker has an enormous blind spot, but this can be countered by simply ctrl moving into the blind spot to check for enemies. The Seeker's starting stats are extremely high with the weakest link being a 35 might, this in turn, gives a huge boost on top of all of the (decent) starting skills. To top off their excellent offensive and near Engineer like abilities, they also start with insanely high psionic abilities (perhaps being a better psionic than the actual psionic). Essentially, if you want to be a cthullu-esque dolphin with massive power but dies due to a few stray bullets the Seeker is for you. Starting Equipment *1 Ayma *1 Darter *1 Moisture Suit *120 Darts *40 Shotgun Shells *10 Med Patch *3 Bypass Circuit *1 Utility Belt *3 Wuuna Sea Cucumber *3 Seafood Platter *1 Tarkan Field Surgery *3 Antibiotics *1 Liir Edu-Pet *1 Immunojolt *3 Liir Psi Booster *2 Liir Amino Drink Initial Stats *35 Might *60 Finesse *80 Brains *90 Power *2 movement *0 base armor * 60 Inventory size (42 over Might / 10, rounded down, x 6) Initial Bar Stats *35 HP *416 Psi points (71 + Brains + 3x Power), Seeker gets 3 Psi per power instead of the usual 2. *421 Food (1 + 12x Might), Seeker get 12 Food per Might instead of the usual 10 *100 Hydration (can't be raised) Initial Skills *Lockpick: 35 *Electronics: 35 *Mechanical: 30 *Computer: 35 *Engineering: 1 *Pistol: 35 *Rifle: 55 *Aslt Weapon: 45 *Hvy Weapon: 50 *Decipher: 70 *Knife: 15 *Blade: 45 *Spear: 55 *Traps: 1 *Medical: 70 *Melee: 15 *Foraging: 40 *Biotech: 70 *Empathy: 60 *TK: 75 *War Mind: 5 *Redaction: 50 *Manifestation: 25 *Mecha Empathy: 5 *Resistance: 55 Level-up Stats *+12 Health *+5 Psi points *+2 Stat points *+5 Skill points General tips *Since you have 100 turns before you start getting hit for dehydration damage you can juggle equipment (switching to better armor and equipment), which might be a good idea to prevent your 'hydrating' armor from getting damaged (or if it is already damaged and you need to keep it from breaking). However, this might be a bad idea if food is an issue during your run since it takes time to switch between different armor types, and thus, this strategy has a direct food cost which might not be worth it. *The Seeker levitates, thus is not able to set off traps by walking over them. Still be wary as they can still be activated with gunfire. This can be a tactical advantage or a huge problem if you're suddenly Wormhole'd or Teleported into a room of baddies so don't get lazy. *Tentacle Whip inflicts Pain, so use it against Psionic foes to remove buffs/Invisibility. *Investing early into Empathy (five points) to unlock Psi Drain will help fuel frequent use of the Seeker's Psionic abilities. The amount of psi you drain is limited by your Empathy skill, so at skill 100 you can drain many types of enemies for quick recharges. *The Seeker consumes food at a higher rate than the human classes. Don't expect food to last as long with the Seeker as, say, a Psion. *The Seeker can reach Metabolic Control relatively quickly, which will help stretch food resources in a pinch. *Don't be afraid to use crowd control abilities. Sometimes it's better to just throw a Fear or Paralyze at a Protean rather than wasting the Psi/ammo fighting it. *If food becomes a great deal more plentiful than heavy ammo consider resting/sleeping more often to get your Psi back. Metabolic Control and a bed seems to only sip at your Hunger bar. Remember to wake up to Heal yourself if you need the life too, especially if you're Dehydrating. Hard/Insane/Seriously?! tips *Be wary of multiple high-damage output foes. While other classes have the HP pool to soak a few rounds of punishment, two Mk III robots can easily end a Seeker's run. Constant use of Life-sense and Mecha-Empathy will ensure you are never taken unawares. *As the difficulty increases, psi regen rate decreases. Counteract this with frequent use of Psi-Drain on worthwhile enemies (Humans, Tarkas, Spiders, etc). *Because the Seeker starts with many utility skills close to the "training" cap of 45, consider not spending points in those skills until they have increased to 45 through use. With a skill gain per level of 5, there will be plenty of good places for the points later. *Pay due caution when entering new floors. Especially on the faster difficulty settings there can be a swarm of mobs; Invisibility allows a safe(ish) scout/moving to a safer point to tackle the floor, or at least a few rounds to do some damage before retreating back up the stairs. *Avoid getting into melee range with Ravenous Zuulings as they cause Berserk. Due to the Seeker's fragile nature, duking it out or reloading an Energy weapon may just be enough to kill you, especially if they have backup. Category:Sub Category:Basics Category:Classes